This study was designed to develop an interdisciplinary research strategy and an information base for understanding urban Indian alcohol abuse and to document and evaluate treatment outcome in an Indian-sponsored alcoholism treatment program. Indian clients of the Seattle Indian Alcoholism Program are being interviewed at entry and at 2, 6, and 12 months thereafter regarding cultural background, education, employment, history of alcohol use, psychosocial functioning, and post-treatment alcohol use. They will be compared with Indians who abuse alcohol but decline treatment and with Indians who do not abuse alcohol. An ethnographic study of the Seattle Indian Alcoholism Program is also being conducted. Findings will be used to evaluate the effectiveness of the treatment program and to provide information useful in planning future Indian alcoholism treatment programs.